Faker
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Something is wrong with Sonic the Hedgehog. He hasn't been himself since he stopped Dr Eggman. Sonette has had enough and decides to confront him, what happens isn't the Sonic everyone knows and love - M for blood and to be safe


**Sonic, Tails, Amy, Crea, Cheese, Rouge and Blaze belong to SEGA...Sonette, Crystal and Rosie belong to me **

* * *

><p>Sonette the Hedgehog is walking to Sonic's apartment to confront him on why he yelled at Tails. This wasn't him. Sonette walks in his apartment, knocking on the door, but couldn't see Sonic. Sonette sighs as she closes the door and looks around for Sonic.<p>

"Sonic!" Sonette calls. Sonic the Hedgehog then walks out of the bathroom and Sonette shacks her head "We need to talk Sonic." Sonette tells him. Sonic grew angry.

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"Because I said so." Sonette tells him "It is not like you to yell at Tails, Sonic." Sonette then said as she walks up to Sonic who punches her, knocking her down. Shock, Sonette looks at Sonic who walks off to the door. Sonette gets up and looks at Sonic who locks the door "S-Sonic." Sonette said with fear in her voice. Sonic chuckles, then pins Sonette to the wall with his hand around her throat.

"I need the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.

"I-I don't have them or know where they are." Sonette gasp. Sonic lets her go and starts beating into her and Sonette did her best to fight back, but fails. The next thing Sonette knew, she was on the ground in a mess. She starts crawling away, but she felt Sonic push his knee into her back. Sonette screams out in pain.

"Where are they?" Sonic asks with anger in his voice.

"I swear, I don't know!" Sonette cries.

"I know you know, now tell me." Sonic tells her and Sonette looks around scared.

"If I knew I would tell you. I swear Sonic." Sonette pleads. Sonic shacks his head in annoyances. "Sonic, get off me." Sonette pleads. Sonic got up, grabs Sonette's ankles and drags her into the bathroom. Sonette fought as she was picked up and head was slammed into the sink, knocking her out cold. When she woke, her wrist her tied behind her back and he ankles her tied together. She was still in the bathroom, that much was certain, but where was Sonic? Sonette moans as she looks around and Sonic grabs her. Sonic picks her up and made her kneel by the bathtub. Sonette panics, the bath was full. Sonic then grabs her hair and Sonette whimpers in fear.

"The emeralds." Sonic said pushing Sonette's head closer to the water.

"I swear, I don't know." Sonette pleads. Sonic push her head under the water and Sonette panics as she tries to fight Sonic. Sonic then pulls her up and Sonette starts coughing. "Sonic, if I had them, I would give them to you." Sonette tells him. Sonic pushes her head back under and Sonette screams. Sonic then pulls her out and throws her to the ground. Sonette was coughing. She then saw Sonic with a large knife from the kitchen.

"Then who do I see?" Sonic asks.

"I-I don't know" Sonette replies as she tries to crawl back. Sonic grabs her leg, pulling her forward and kneels over them. "Sonic, please." Sonette pleads as she watch the knife. Sonic sits it on her chest and cuts a v shape. Sonette cries out in pain. Sonic smiles.

"You do know but it will take work to get it out of you." Sonic said as he slides the knife down Sonette's left arm, it wasn't deep, but there was a lot of blood. Sonette shouts in pain as she tries to get him off her.

"Who are you?" Sonette asks, knowing this thing wasn't her brother, this wasn't the Sonic she grew up with, loved and cared about. Sonic chuckles.

"Don't you know?" Sonic said, cutting Sonette's shirt off.

"You are not Sonic the Hedgehog, you are far from him." Sonette tells him. Sonic then starts engraving something into Sonette's belly. "Stop!" Sonette begs as she looks. It was the word 'Eggman'. Sonette looks at Sonic who stabs her in the shoulder.

"I am the true Sonic." Sonic said.

"No, you are not." Sonette groans. Sonic then starts cutting Sonette's belly and Sonette breaks down in tears. "What do you want from me?" Sonette asks with fear in her voice.

"I told you, the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said.

"I don't know where they are." Sonette pleads.

"Then tell me who does." Sonic said with anger in his voice as he pushes his finger into Sonette's left shoulder. Sonette cries out in pain.

"I don't know!" Sonette cries and Sonic sighs

"Well then, you are useless to me." Sonic said. Sonette panics as Sonic raises the knife.

"Shadow!" Sonette shouts as she clenches her eyes shut.

"What did you say?" Sonic asks and Sonette opens her eyes.

"Sh-Shadow might know where some are." Sonette whispers scared. Sonic smiles as he got up. Sonette managed to crawl back and Sonic shacks his head.

"Then call him." Sonic tells her.

"I don't have his number." Sonette tells him "Or my phone." she adds and Sonic grabs her, pulling her up. "I swear." Sonette pleaded. Sonic then slams her face first in the wall and cuts her wrists free. Sonette was then thrown out of the bathroom and landed on her back. Then a knock at the door was heard. Sonette went to scream for help, but Sonic quickly kneels over her and places his hand over Sonette's mouth, pushing her head down. Sonette screams.

"Sonette! Sonic!" Amy's voice was heard. Sonette screams again, she needed help. She needed away from this thing that looked like Sonic. After a while, it went quiet. Sonic looks at Sonette who looks at him with pure fear in her eyes.

"Make any kind of noise, I kill you, slowly" Sonic warned her. Sonette nods. Sonic got up and Sonette started sobbing. She looks at Sonic who chuckles. "She's gone." Sonic said, walking back.

"Please, let me go." Sonette begs.

"I can't do that." Sonic said. Sonette looks up at him and Sonic grabs her, pulling her up. "I need to make sure you stay quite." Sonic then said.

"What are you going to do?" Sonette asks as she ties to walk back, but falls flat on her back. Sonic kneels over her and goes to stab her but Sonette grabs his wrist. Sonic knocks her, then stabs the knife though her right hand. Sonette scrams in pain. Sonette looks at her hand, her white glove was turning red. Sonette then looks at Sonic who pulls the knife out of her hand.

"You really think I will let you get away." Sonic said.

"Sonic, please." Sonette pleaded. Sonic then punches Sonette and drags her back into the bathroom.

"We aren't finished anyway." Sonic tells her. Sonic unties her ankles. He then opens the cupboard under the sink and chuckles as he then ties one end of the rope to the piping under the sink and the other end to Sonette's right ankle.

"Sonic." Sonette said scared. Sonic takes her shoes off, throws them out and walks to the bathroom door. He then closes it. Sonette panic, this had to be a nightmare, it had to be and she wanted out. 'Somebody! Help me!' Sonette screams in her head as she closes her eyes. Then something smashed. The glass cup. Sonette always keeps a glass cup in her when she brushes her teeth and Sonic does too. Sonette opens her eyes as Sonic grabs her jaw, making her open her mouth and Sonette saw the small piece of glass. Sonic puts the piece of glass in her mouth, clamping it shut as he moves behind her and wraps his arm around her neck.

"Now swallow." Sonic tells her. Sonette fought. "Now." Sonic tells her. Sonette managed to shack her head, she wasn't doing this. Sonic's squeeze tighter around her neck and Sonette gave in, swallowing the piece the glass. Sonic chuckles as he felt it go down. He lets Sonette go who moves back as far as the rope will let her. She then grabs the knot, she hasn't see it before and she couldn't undo it. Sonic chuckles.

"Let me go" Sonette begs. She wanted out, out of this nightmare. Sonette then saw her hand was in a puddle of blood, her blood. She felt weak. Sonic grabs her by the hair and pushes her into the water. Sonette panic, she needed a plan. After a while, she stops and acted dead. Sonic pulls her out and slams her into the ground.

"Easier than I thought." Sonic said walking out. Sonette heard the door open and slammed shut she opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. He was gone. She then heard the front door slammed open and closed. Sonette laid there, weak, tired. She needed to make sure that, thing was gone. After a while, she got up and grabs the knife. She then cuts the rope and pushes herself up. She then stubbles to the door and groans in pain. She opens it and stubbles out. She quickly look around to make sure Sonic was gone. She grabbed the landline and goes to call someone, but goes into shock, the line has been cut. She then heard a chuckles and breaks down in tears as she drops to her knees. "Playing dead is the oldest trick in the book." Sonic said walking over, grabbing the phone and throws it.

"Please, leave me alone." Sonette begs as Sonic walks into the kitchen and grabs a knife.

"It doesn't work like that." Sonic tells her as he walks over to her.

"Then finish it!" Sonette shouts, knowing this was the only way to end this, end the pain and suffering. Sonic walks in front of her and pulls her up.

"I'll be more than happy to." Sonic said. Sonic then stabs Sonette in the gut 6 times. Sonette was the dropped and left to die in a puddle of her blood. Sonic walks off and Sonette closes her eyes. There was no hope for her, she has accepted her fate. Someone then turns her onto her back and puts pressure onto her wound as someone lifts her head and place it on their lap. She opens her eyes to see a scared Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit who was behind her with tears in her eyes. Sonette then saw Rouge the Bat who was on the phone and Blaze the Cat who drops to her other side.

"Who did this?" Blaze asks

"S-Sonic" Sonette whispers and they look at her shock. "No, it, something, it looked like Sonic. Eggman." Sonette said softly.

"Don't speak." Amy said. Crystal the Rabbit rushes over with a large bag and drops by Amy.

"What we go?" Crystal ask, pulling out a needle.

"Stab wounds, I don't know how many." Amy replies as Crystal injects Sonette.

"I need to get her out of here." Crystal said, pulling out bandages. "I need you to hold her up." Crystal tells Blaze as she puts the bandages on the wound and made sure Amy had enough pressure on it. Blaze nods as she managed to get her hands under Sonette's back and lifts her up a bit. Crystal ties the bandages down and sighs as Amy moves back.

"Look." Blaze said, seeing the rope.

"Is it over?" Sonette manage to ask.

"It's over Sonette." Crystal tells her and Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes. She passed out. When she woke, she was in hospital with Amy, Miles 'Tails' Prower and Rosie the Fox by her.

"Sonette." Rosie said smiling.

"Did use find Sonic?" Sonette asks softly.

"The Sonic that did this, wasn't the real Sonic." Tails tells her. "When we were taking care of Eggman, Knuckles and I lost Sonic for a while. We then found him out of the blue, but that Sonic was a fake. The real Sonic was captured by Eggman." he explains and Sonette sighs.

"I knew, Sonic wouldn't do this." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette, Sonic, the real Sonic is outside. We told him not to come in till we told you." Rosie tells her.

"Get him, I need to speak to him, alone." Sonette tells them as she managed to sit up, placing a hand on her belly.

"Are you sure?" Amy asks worried. "When we found you, you were close to death."

"Now Amy." Sonette tells her. The trio walks out and Sonette swings her legs off the bed and sighs. Sonic then walks in and walks up to her. Sonette sighs. "S-Sonic." Sonette whispers. Sonic wraps his arms around Sonette with tears in his eyes.

"It's me sis, it's me." Sonic whispers. Sonette breaks down in tears. "It's ok Sonette, that thing is dead. I made sure of it." Sonic told her

"It looked and sounded like, but it was a monster." Sonette cries.

"I know. I know." Sonic said.

"You wouldn't ever hurt me Sonic, right?" Sonette asks.

"I would never ever hurt you Sonette. You're my baby sister, I need you." Sonic tells her and Sonette closes her eyes. This was the Sonic she grew up with, loved and cared for. This was her brother.

"Don't let me go." Sonette whispers. Sonic nods as he wraps his arms around her tighter. Eggman will pay for this, mark his word.

"I love you Sonette." Sonic whispers.

"I love you too, Sonic." Sonette whispers back.

* * *

><p><strong>The end...this was just a random 1shot I thought of last night and really wanted to do...god why...anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye<strong>


End file.
